


Devil's Own

by kyoanime



Category: Devil May Cry, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, BAMF Takaba Akihito, M/M, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically an AU as I am making Akihito a reincarnation and the person that he is would not take all the same crap. This is going to have a kickass Akihito that is just lazy or bored due to his long life. Also use of soul mates. DMCxFinder series. Deals with a still highly possessive Asami but a stubborn Akihito with the ability to back it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bond

Devil's Own

Kyo: Alright people I am back and for those of you following my old stories I am working on them I just have to take them from written to typed.

Summary: This is basically an AU as I am making Akihito a reincarnation and the person that he is would not take all the same crap. This is going to have a kickass Akihito that is just lazy or bored due to his long life. Also use of soul mates. DMCxFinder series.

 

Chapter 1: The Past Coming Out

Akihito sighed it would just figure that his soul mate was a yakuza that would drug him and then have his way with him. The only reason he could also think that he managed to get away was that Asami had not realized that a soul mate bond was forming between them. There was only one good thing involved in this and that was that since he was the one who submitted in the first encounter no other would touch him unless the truly believed they could take on his dominate, Asami. Which he doubted was very many people with that kind of power and/or arrogance. It would all be in the scent that he was already starting to produce. As it was he was seriously considering if he could get out of dodge before Asami realized what had happen and if that would even work because frankly he did not want to have to keep playing cat and mouse until Asami died. There was also the fact that Enzo had been reincarnated as Yamaka and was currently pretending to be a dirty cop and Asami knew that they are friends which means leaving would put a giant target on his back. Akihito sighed, why couldn't he life be simple and smooth for once. Oh well he had a party to attend tonight that would not only give him extra cash but also possibly pictures that he could sell for a lot of money.

Time Skip

Akihito was in the zone acting like a perfect waiter while sneakily taking pictures of all the guests and the groups they were hanging out with. This was going to make him a nice chunk of money and expose some assholes at the same time. His favorite kind of job and payday. Just as he was about to take his leave as he had only been hired for the very busy start of the party he almost ran into Asami and just as Asami was starting to smirk he quickly but politely bowed out of the way and hurried out. His last job was to take out the trash and he was doing that and scramming before he had another run in with Asami who hopefully was busy with the party. Of course as he was just putting the trash in the can he was almost ran over by a guy running from thugs in suits. He cursed his conscience and ran after them in hopes he could make sure no one was seriously hurt. Unfortunately the guy had already been shot though his appearance scared the thugs away and of course the dying guy turned out to be involved with Asami and had an important info on a disk for him.

He gave the report to the police about what had happen leaving Asami and the disk out of it and went to pass out in his apartment. He woke up thinking of what to do with the disk as he could not use Yamaka after the whole shooting incident that Asami had interfered in. Well he was going to turn in his film from last night party, get paid, and go eat. He could worry about the disk and Asami later. Of course due to his late night because of the report he was still half asleep as he carried out these actions and as he was finally going to eat some goons tried to jump him. Now if he had been more awake and aware he would have taken off running but he was tired and reacted on instinct. This meant he beat the every living shit out of them and continued on with his plans.

“The usual please,” he stated to the waitress as he sat down in a nice American restaurant that he constantly ate at, the did make the best pizza pie in town in his opinion.

Of course just has his food arrive so did Asami and his two body guards, Suoh and Kirishima.

“The hell you want bastard,” demands Akihito as he grabbed a slice of the pizza.

“I believe you have something of mine, Akihito,” states Asami ending with a seductive tone.

Akihito just hands over the disk while eating his slice of pizza, at this point Asami could strip naked and agree to do anything with him and he would still keep eating as he was starving. Asami instead of leaving sits down and stares at Akihito as he waits for him to finish eating. Akihito just raises an eyebrow at him as he grabs another slice and continues to eat.

This causes the waitress to nervously slide up to the table, “He always eats the whole thing here. Is there anything I can get for you while you wait?”

“I will take a glass of ice water,” states Asami clearly dismissing the waitress. She quickly goes to fulfill his request without another word her nervousness clear to see.

“Eating whole pizzas on your own is not healthy Akihito,” states Asami only to have to raise his eyebrows at the fact that the pizza has disappeared.

“I fail to see how its any concern to you Asami,” replies Akihito as he leans back in the chair waiting for his strawberry sundae to be delivered as per usual.

“That is simple Akihito, you are now mine and I make sure what is mine stays in the condition I want it to be in,” states Asami with a possessive and protective tone and a glint in his eyes.

Akihito just blinks and then turns to the soul bond between them to see if Asami had finally sensed and acknowledge the bond but that was not the case. This surprised Akihito as by the large white wings on Asami's back it was obvious that he was a Descendant Angel (meaning at least one of his ancestors was an angel) of great power so it was rather shocking that he had not sensed the bond while it was forming let alone now that over time it was just growing stronger. He wonder if it had to do with what he was or if was because of something on Asami's end or a mixture of both.

“And what makes you think you can just claim me you bastard,” Akihito fakes snaps just as the waitress quickly puts the water and strawberry sundae on the table and walks away as to avoid getting involved.

“What makes you think you can stop me from claiming you as mine, Akihito,” demands Asami with sharp eyes and it hit Akihito why Asami was acting this way. Even though Asami had not yet felt the bond his instincts had and after Akihito had show a level of skill in fighting that Asami had not known of before and his instincts were demanding to make sure that his mate was not about to do a runner.

Akihito also knew that if his instincts were already like this they would only get worse the longer it took for Asami to realize why he was getting these urges and feelings. It did not help that Descendant Angels were naturally very protective of those close to them and only got worse when it came to their soul mate, but that did not mean he could not have fun in telling him about it.

“You really haven't sensed it yet?” Akihito questions Asami directly. This of coursed caused sharp looks to appear from both Asami and his body guards.

“Not sensed what?” demands Asami piercing Akihito with his eyes as his guards shift.

“We should talk about this in private especially since I am not sure how you are going to react once you hear this news,” states Akihito glancing around at the somewhat crowded restaurant.

This caused Asami and his guards to stiffen as they remembered where they where. Asami quickly stood from the slapping some money down as he did before he grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him from the restaurant. Suoh and Kirishima quickly followed though Suoh was also on the phone no doubt summoning their ride. Akihito rolled his eyes but did not resist and willing climbed into the SUV when it pulled up. Suoh and Kirishima quickly joined them and the car quickly drove off. There was a tense silence for the entire ride though Asami refused to take his eyes off Akihito for the entire ride. They quickly arrived at Asami's apartment building and Asami made sure he rode up solo with Akihito.

“When we get to my apartment you are going to tell about what I am not sensing,” states Asami as he presses Akihito into the wall of the elevator grabbing both his wrists as he does so.

Akihito just blinks up at him as he realized how much the distance between them so long was affecting his instincts and actions. It was good this was being dealt with now as any longer and it was likely that Asami would have just ended up snatching him off the streets and locking him up away from everyone and everything.

They quickly make it to the living room where Asami was quick to pin Akihito to the couch with a demanding stare. Akihito had to admit that with such a piercing golden stare on him even if he had not been planned on telling already that stare would have ensured it.

“We are soul mates and the bond has already formed,” states Akihito getting right to the point knowing delaying at this point would come back to bite him in the ass.

This causes Asami's eyes to slightly glaze and then Akihito felt the acknowledgment of the bond from Asami's end before those eyes cleared and focused clearly on him. Akihito was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread especially when Asami immediately snapped open his phone and called for Suoh and Kirishima to get up to his penthouse. Then the stare returned to Akihito sharper than ever.

“When did you feel the bond form,” demands Asami in a cold voice.

“I felt it right after I came to. I am not sure if it took so long to recognize because of what was happening during its forming or if it was because of the drug,” states Akihito flatly eyeing Asami watching for his reaction.

“And you still left my territory and safety instead of telling one of the guards I know you spotted,” demands Asami gaining a pissed tone even though his face remained cold.

“I had things to do and well I have been on the crime beat for awhile and I have had many cases were subordinates will turn on their boss if given a good enough opportunity. I also know that your men would not take my need to see and talk to you at face value and well I did what I consider the smart thing and just waited,” states Akihito calmly.

“How was that the smart thing?” growls out Asami just as Suoh and Kirishima make it through the door.

“Because rather than risking seeing how loyal a random guard was to you since the two you trust the most left with you all I had to do was wait for you to either sense the bond or have your instincts as the dominate override your mind enough for you to have me brought to you,” states Akihito getting analyzing stare from Asami and widened eyes from Suoh and Kirishima as they quickly connect the dots.

“So say if someone took interest in you in the mean time and I was not there to protect you from forceful advances,” demands Asami obviously possessive and wanting answers to his loyalty.

“You are the dominate,” states Akihito confused at the demand.

“That does not answer my question, Akihito,” states Asami coldly.

“It should if you know about dominate and submissive changes. You get more protective of me while finding more balance in your emotions and thoughts. It also makes you more resistant to any drugs made to affect the mind and emotions. For me as the submissive one in the bond it means I am more likely to seek you and those you trust if I am hurt or in trouble and I start giving off a scent that keeps others from even being able to think of me in a sexual manner unless they feel that they hold more power than you which I doubt there is many of,” replies Akihito wondering how that Asami could not know this information.

“He is telling the truth sir,” states Suoh backing up Akihito.

“I see, I guess I can let this slide since you did have good reasons for your choices. Suoh, Kirishima go gather Akihito's stuff and bring it here, he will be staying with me from now on,” states Asami with a possessive tone.

“Yes sir,” was the reply he got from the two bodyguards as they hurried out once more happy to get out of the potential battlefield.

Once the were alone once more Asami turned back to Akihito with a cold, possessive look in his eyes.

“We are going to have discuss the ground rules you will now have as my mate, Akihito,” states Asami with a demanding tone that means he wants to be absolutely obey.

“Really, I know we have meet before and you should know that I do not bow down that easily to orders and pressures,” responds Akihito with amusement clear in his voice.

This caused quite the reaction from Asami as he quickly made to pin Akihito once more.


	2. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito have their first 'disagreement'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this done a little sooner but I am only late by a few hours so I consider it all good. Please enjoy this chapter.

Akihito was quick to dodge though after all while Asami was a Descendant Angel he was still closer to human than supernatural on the power scale due to how much his angel blood had been diluted by his human blood. Akihito even in his new body was still a half devil and as such was much faster and stronger than Asami, at least when he was not drugged with whatever Asami had used.

“To slow to catch me,” states Akihito with a smirk aimed at Asami.

Now that Asami knew about the bond he would concentrate on finding Akihito with discretion as to not let his enemies know as compared to before his instincts would have lead to him being reckless in his finding of Akihito as time went on. This meant that he could now flee with less risk to his friends and Japan. Before he would have had to worry about what bringing such instincts out would lead to Asami doing not only to those close to him, but those in his territory/control. As such it was time to create some distance so he could figure out where he wanted this to go and thankfully the one thing a long life span helps with is having various places to hide and lay low while he did just that.

“I might not have caught you that time, but I will after all there is no way for you to leave here without either me or my men stopping you,” replies Asami as he straightens to his full height with a slight smirk, but his eyes are still watching every little movement that Akihito does.

“That just shows how much we have to learn about each other, but that will have to wait as I have other plans at the moment,” Akihito snaps back before making a very quick, and just slightly over what a human could, sprint towards the balcony.

This causes Asami to give chase but miss all the action as Akihito had already gone up and over the railing using his powers to eventually land safely on the ground where he quickly ran off before any of Asami's people could spot him.

Asami on the other hand was keeping very close track of the bond in hopes that his soul mate had not just jumped to his death. Nothing else matter to him at the moment than that and only after ten minutes of the bond only stretching due to distance, but not breaking which would be caused by death did he snap out of his shock and dismay. He immediately called Suoh to let him know to be on the look out for Akihito and that he better be brought to him uninjured and healthy. Suoh had to questioned how Akihito got out of the apartment let alone the building with all the guards posted, it caused him to worry about the loyalty and skills of his people.

“He is not normal Suoh so be prepared for anything and that is all the information your getting over a phone no matter how secured,” replies Asami to Suoh's concerned questions in a cold, unforgiving voice.

Asami was already planning on how he was going to keep Akihito in his territory when he was found again and while his first thought went to the drug he has used on Akihito he quickly dismissed it. While it had given him control over Akihito before and seemed to be very effective he needed his mate to stay willing with him. Every instinct in his body demanded that he make sure that his might is safe and healthy, which meant that the drugs were out as it was not a healthy way to keep his mate and could lead to his harm if someone else got a hold of him in such a state. Asami was already running through all the physical ways to keep him in the apartment, unfortunately for him he was underestimating Akihito's abilities as he did this, but he would not know that until later.

With a basic plan for keeping his mate once he was caught, Asami thoughts took another turn. Akihito had meantioned the changes that soul mates go through once the bond is formed, but it was very basic and Asami would not work with only basic. He had never bothered to learn about them before first because when he was young he had no desire for one and then later because he figured that he would never be deserving of one with what he had done and continued to do. Now that he had one though he was not letting it or Akihito go. Asami still thought Akihito to pure for his world, but Asami did not let go of what belonged to him, he was to possessive for that.

'Yes,' Asami though with a smirk on his faced as he looked out onto the city, 'Run as much as you want Akihito because when I catch you I will possess all that you are and you will never run from me again.'

With Akihito

Akihito had just reached one of his many hide outs purchased in the years before he became Akihito (he did not even want to think about all the legal stuff he had to deal with over the many years to make sure what he bought stayed his) when he felt a cold shiver run down his spin. He immediately knew that it was caused be his mate because of the bond. It was trying to pull him back to Asami because it felt that Akihito had been the one to separate them. Akihito easily resisted the pull though since he knew the reason for it and had experience controlling instincts because of his devil heritage. He know that Asami and his most trusted men would be searching the whole city for him though. This meant going out as Akihito was out because he would eventually be spotted and chased. Akihito quickly let out a sigh as he turned back into Dante.

Dante remembered the first time he gained this other form, although no one was sure why his ability to have another form happened. There had been a major class between Angels and Demons/Devils on Earth which had nearly sent humanity completely back to the start. The clashing energies had given him access to another form while his form of Dante was more based on his heritage from his Devil father, his form of Akihito was based more on his Priestess mother with a naturally slimmer body and shorter height and his blonde like her's instead of silver like his dad's. It made Vergil jealous because having two forms to switch between made it a lot easier for Dante to stay in one place for a longer time before people got suspicious. Speaking of Vergil he should probably let him know of the situation. At least being Dante would allow him to go out and about as the only people in the know currently alive were Vergil and Enzo/Yamaka and the only other person with the chance of finding out was Asami through the bond.

So as long as he stayed as Dante and avoided Asami he had all the time in the world to think. First thing first though was the call to Vergil and then to go stock up on some basics. The place had not been used in awhile and as such had none of the necessities or any food.


End file.
